The Daughter of Poseidon
by Electric Current
Summary: Jenna has no idea what's going on when the limping, hat wearing secretary at her school shoves her into a cab-which is driven by three ladies fighting over an eyeball. Things only get stranger when they drop her off on a hill and then drive away. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson. I am not Rick Riordan. I only own some of the character and all of the plot.


**This is the first fanfiction that I have written. Please if you have any suggestions or anything please comment. I can use all the advice I can get.**

* * *

Everything that day had gone by so fast. After school one of the ladies who worked in the office shuffled me into a cab. She always wore big floppy hats and she walked funny. The cab was driven by three ladies who were fighting over an eye. At one point the eye landed in my lap and I had to give it back to them. It was slimy, soft, and squishy. I had to fight my gag reflex as I picked it up.

They dropped me off at a hill with a lone pine tree and a pile of cables at the top. I asked where I was and they laughed and drove off through a hole in the ground. _Well this is just great!_ I thought. I realized then that I had left my backpack at school. "Great." I whispered. I walked up the hill. I watched the cables turn into a dragon.

"Whoa." I whispered. I took a few steps back. The dragon got up with it's dozens of heads. I could imagine that each head would rip one limb off of me and then pass me off to the next head. And then the next, and the next. I sent a chill up my spine. The length of it's body was probably my height times three or more. I held my breath as three heads reached forwards and sniffed me. One of the heads shook and the dragon laid back down.

I exhaled in relief, and looked around. I had no idea where I was or if there were any people around. I noticed a golden fleece in one of the pine trees branches, but it didn't really interest me because I got the feeling that it was the reason the dragon was there. There wasn't anything else at the bottom of the hill, except, a lake, the shore of the Atlantic ocean, and dozens of strawberry fields.

I took a deep breath and started to walk down hoping to find somebody. I took about five steps and dozens of kids appeared out of thin air. Confused, I took those five steps back and they vanished. "What?" I said._ I have to be hallucinating_. My thoughts told me, except I couldn't find a reason to why I would be hallucinating. I walked forward those five steps again. This time there was somebody standing in front of me. He was taller than me. I tried not to freak out when I saw his goat legs and the horns on his head.

"Hi." I said, it sounded more like a question than a statement. He smiled at me and said, "Hey, I'm Grover. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." I looked behind him too see dozens of cabins in the shape of a Greek omega. "Camp Half-Blood? What kind of camp is this?" I was confused and wanted Grover to explain something to me. He turned around and we started to walk down the hill together. "Camp Half-Blood is where half-bloods come to train. It protects them from monsters with that magically boundary you just walked through. Only demigods and gods can get through it, along with anyone who's invited in."

I looked up at him. "Demigods? What's a 'demigod?'" This was getting more confusing by the second. He just smiled and laughed, "A demigod is the same thing as a half-blood." I nodded, but I was still confused. That confusion must have been showing on my face, because Grover said, "And by the way a demigod is a person with one mortal parent, and a one godly parent. Have you ever heard of the Greek gods? They're real." He let that sink in.

Everything suddenly peiced itself together in my mind. "So all those monsters are they real too? Is that why half-bloods need a safe haven?" I asked slightly panicked. He nodded at me. I stayed quiet after that. He lead me to a tall, light blue house in the middle of the strawberry fields. "This is the Big House." He said. We walked onto the porch. Standing there was a white stallion centaur. My mouth fell open and I said, "Nah way!" I smiled slightly. This all was so cool.

The centaur smiled at me as Grover walked away. I almost yelled for him to came back, but I decided against it. "Hello," He said to me. He seemed friendly. "I am Chiron. And you are?" I almost forgot that he was speaking to me. I snapped out of the daze I was in and said, "I'm Jenna Walters." He smiled even wider behind his slightly bushy beard. The human part of him looked to be in his mid forties. "Now Jenna, how long have you thought that you were a demigod?"

I shook my head and said, "Never. One of the office workers at my school, just randomly put me on a cab here after school. For some reason she didn't even let me grab my backpack and the cab was driven by three ladies who were fighting over an eyeball." Chiron laughed, and I smiled. It seemed to be the polite thing to do even though I didn't get the joke.

I wasn't very happy that it was Friday. I meant that I would be able to go get my backpack from school tomorrow, but I didn't have any homework anyways. A group of kids just outside the strawberry fields started yelling. Chiron and me quickly rushed over to see what was going on. The kids let me cut through them to the front of the group because I was shorter than most of them.

There were two teenage boys yelling and fighting with each other. One of them was blond with lightning blue eyes and he had a golden sword. The other one had black hair, green eyes and a bronze sword. That one seemed familiar to me, not just because he had the same eye and hair color as Harry Potter, but I felt a small connection to him.

The air got an electric feel to it. The puddles on the ground began to form waves in them. Before Chiron could get to the fighting boys lightning struck the ground. Everyone was blown back except for the two boys. I hit something hard and fell to the ground. My shoulder hurt and I looked to see what I hit. It was a boundary of some sort. It was a purplish red and I could barely see through it. I put my hands up against it. It was completely solid and I couldn't get through. I stood up and looked behind me. The blond boy had electricity literally coming off of him. Then the Harry Potter boy was standing there with a wave behind him.

"What the..." I muttered. I had no idea who the boys were or even why they were fighting, but they had just included me in their fight. I knew at that moment that I was probably going to get myself killed. I looked back passed the boundary. Several people had gotten up and were trying to find a way to get me out. I used my shoulder and pushed up against it. I backed away and shook my head.

One of the people there was a tall blond girl with stormy gray eyes. I heard her yell to me, "Stay calm. We'll get you out!" I nodded. Everybody's eyes suddenly got wide. I looked behind me and ducked as lightning struck the boundary and pushed all of us back. I was now five feet away from the fighting boys. I had to keep dodging lightning strikes, some of the ends of my hair were fringed and my shoulder still hurt. I didn't have a problem with the water though. I never really hit me. If it came close to me it would always dodge me somehow.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. The confusion about what was happening and who the boys were, and where the lightning was coming from. I just couldn't take it. I started to scream my head off. Both the boys stopped and looked at me. I stopped screaming. The boundary began to shimmer to the ground. They began to walk towards me. "It's okay," Said the boy with black hair. "I'm Percy and this is Jason. We're not going to-" I turned around and ran. I was frightened and my legs just forced me to run on instinct.

I didn't care what they had to say to me, they had almost killed me several times. I got to the top of the hill and looked back at them. Jason, Percy and that blonde girl were coming after me. "Great." I muttered. I continued down the hill. Something grabbed my ankles and put me on my back. My head hit the ground hard with a thud. My hands went to the back of my head and in pain I exclaimed, "Gah!"

"Sorry." I heard a boy's voice say. I sat up and took my hands off my head. I was tripped by two skeleton hands which were now wrapped around my ankles. My eyes widened when I saw them and I let a tiny little whimper out. Looking around I asked aloud, "Hello?" I had no idea who I was talking to or where it even was. He then stepped out of the shadows. He was pale with brown eyes and black messy hair. He had on an aviator jacket on along with a black shirt and a pair of dark torn blue jeans. Something about him made me think, _I'm so dead!_ My mouth hung open with my eyes wide.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. He walked towards me. "Hi. I'm Nico di Angelo. And you are?" My throat went dry. So far that afternoon was frightening, but somehow I managed to speak without my voice cracking. "Hello Nico di Angelo." I said, but I had no idea why I had repeated his full name. "I'm Jenna Walters and I'm kind of in a hurry, so..." We smiled at each other. He smiled in a sort of greeting manner. I did just because I felt like it was polite, but on the inside I was freaking out.

"Nico! Keep her there!" I heard someone yell from behind us. Two more skeleton hands reached up and grabbed my wrists. They put my back onto my back. The two on my ankles tightened their grips. "Today is just not my day." I whispered as my three pursuiters gathered around me. I twisted my wrist in the skeleton's hand and it almost lost it's grip. Nico was staring at me.

"Why'd you run?" Percy asked me. I didn't like being the center of attention. "Oh let's see," I said. "Nobody explained to me why you two were fighting. That Jason guy almost killed me about five times! And the only reason I'm here is because a lady at my school just shoved me in a cab, driven by three ladies fighting over an eye!" They just stared at me. I wish I could take it all back and disappear into thin air. But, sadly, I couldn't.

I thought about saying, "Meep." but I decided against it. "Yeah that makes senses." The blond girl said. She then whispered to me. "By the way I'm Annabeth." I nodded the best I could.

Jason chuckled, "Makes sense to the brainiac." Percy and Annabeth looked offended. "Not cool dude." Percy said. Jason scoffed, then Percy and Jason broke out arguing. Nico and Annabeth just kind of stood back. Jason stepped forward and stepped on my wrist. With one quick pull I liberated my other hand and tried to push him off saying, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He lifted his foot off of me without even saying sorry or looking down.

I sat up and pulled the hands off my ankles, just to have two other pairs tighten back around them. Nico was standing behind me so I had to turn around to look at him. "Are you serious?" I said to him. He shrugged and I groaned. I went to work trying to get the hands off of me. Each time I pulled or pried they just readjusted themselves and tighten their grip. After a minute, I looked back at Nico whom had disappeared. "Great." I muttered. I suddenly felt two of the hands let go of me.

I turned around and there he was taking the last two skeleton hands off of me. "Thank you!" I said to him. He got the last one off and smiled at me, "You're welcome." We got up and I hugged him quickly saying, "Thanks again, but I gotta run." I ran off leaving him there. I only got about twenty feet when I found that I was faced with a barrier again. I sighed and turned back around. I walked over to a blushing Nico and stood next to him.

"Boundary?" He asked calmly. I replied, "Yup." He groaned. We looked at Percy and Jason fighting. Lightning and water flying this way and that. I noticed Annabeth sitting on the ground behind Percy. I squinted and saw one color gushing from her leg. Red. I looked at Nico and tapped him on the arm. He looked at me and I said, "Annabeth, she's bleeding we've got to help her." Even though I had just met Nico I got the feeling that we had became fast friends. He nodded and said, "I agree with you, but how are we going to? Percy will probably attack us if we get anywhere near them. Accidentally of course, but still. Do you have a plan?"

I looked back towards the fight. "Um... I got nuthin." I started forward anyways. He followed me saying, "Are you crazy? You're just going to walk in there with no plan what-so-ever?" I smiled and nodded. "Yup. That sums it up." He grabbed my shoulder and said, "Are you sure?" I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Yes."

He nodded at me letting go of my shoulder. We walked up so that we were three yards away from them. "Hey Percy!" I yelled. The both turned around and looked at us. The second boundary began to shimmer into nothing. I pointed at Annabeth and said, "Her leg is kind of bleeding." It went better than I expected. Okay,_ a lot_ better than I expected.

Annabeth was now paler than Nico. Percy helped her up. We walked back into Camp. Percy helped Annabeth to the infirmary, and Jason just walked off altogether, leaving me and Nico alone. "So..." He said. I looked over at him. "Want a tour of Camp?" he asked.

I smiled at him and said, "Sure." He lead me around camp explaining what each cabin represented which god. I forgot most of them, except for cabin twelve, cabin thirteen, cabin three, cabin two and cabin one-they were Hermes, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, and Zeus. He even helped me even pick out a sword which was a little weird because I had no idea what I was doing. I finally settled for a sword that was a little too heavy for me, but I didn't tell him that. I just felt like I was being too picky and I didn't want to annoy him.

He finished the tour at the edge of the woods. It was dark, mysterious and I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. "Can we go in?" I asked Nico. He shook his head. He explain to me why and the reason I got why we weren't allowed to go in. Monsters. They were extra challenge for capture the flag games. A horn blew across the valley and I looked at Nico. He said to me, "That is to tell people that the next meal is ready. You'll sit at the 'newbie' table. Don't worry three other demigods showed up today too." I smiled at him and nodded.

Dryads and Naiads came out and joined us while going to the pavilion. Everyone grabbed plates then went to sit down. I grabbed one and walked over to the table that had a sign that said, "NEWBIE TABLE" on it. I sat down next to a girl with shoulder length light brown hair and shiny blue eyes. "Hey," I said smiling. "I'm Jenna." The girl looked across the table at the two boys sitting there. The taller one had red hair and brown eyes. The other one had sand colored hair and light green eyes, and he looked to be half asleep.

"I'm Lilibeth." said the girl. I then turned my attention to the boys. The one with red hair gave me a wink as he said, "John." John was kind of handsome, but I wasn't attracted to him all that much. I looked at the sleepy boy. He shook his head and stared at me for a second then said, "I'm Trey..." I nodded. Trey continued. "Do you know where we get food and drinks? I see everyone else eating and drinking, but I don't see them getting up to get stuff."

I looked down at my own cup and plate and thought for a second. I thought about pizza and there on my plate appeared a piece of pizza. John's mouth fell open along with Trey's. Lilibeth looked down at her plate and a baked potato appeared. The boys were slow on the up take. By the time they figured out what they needed to do Lilibeth and I were already drinking Sprite.

"Let's promise," Lilibeth said putting her hand in the middle of the table. "To be friends, no matter if our parents hate each other." I put my hand on hers and said, "Promise." John and Trey did the same. I smiled, I liked the way this day was turning out. Also, I found it odd that my new group of friends reminded me nothing of the ones that I had at school.

We continued to eat for a little while. I was halfway done with my slice of pizza. "So," I said. "Are you guys excited for capture the flag tonight?" John and Trey shook their heads. Lilibeth uncertainly said, "I don't know... I got to pick out a sword earlier today, but using it..." She trailed off. I could tell they were all uncertain about it. I was actually rather excited for the game. Mainly because I had never gotten to play anything like it before, also it sounded fun and dangerous. At least from what Nico explained to me.

The four of us stood together in the middle of chaos. Almost the whole camp was running around trying to get armor, swords, other weapons, and shields. Annabeth had came by to explain to us which team we were on with who. All I remembered from our team-the blue team-was Athena, Nemesis, Nike, Poseidon, and Demeter. From the red team I remembered Ares, Tyche, and Hades. I was a little scared to be playing against Nico, mainly because of what had happened earlier that afternoon. He had explained most of it on our little tour thing.

"Ready?" I asked my friends. They all looked over at me and said, "No." in unison. I smiled slightly, nodded and said, "Right on."

I stood near the stream with Lilibeth, Percy, and a boy from the Nike cabin. An arrow shot through the forest and skimmed Lilibeth's ear. _Apollo._ I thought. I drew my sword, Percy uncapped Riptide-Nico explained a lot of stuff to me during our little tour thing-Lilibeth grabbed hold of her sword, and Nike kid already had his out. All the sudden something grabbed my ankle. I looked down, a skeleton hand was wrapped around my ankle. I lifted my foot and the hand shattered. "Nico." I whispered.

I was looking at my feet when I saw the ground crack. I jumped as the two skeleton hands shot up. Landing on them, I crushed them into nothing. "Come on!" Shouted someone from across the stream. Nico walked out from behind a thick tree, followed by an Apollo archer. I was right, and hated it. Lilibeth whipped out her sword and nearly dropped it. I would have laughed, but we were in the middle of a dead serious game. It was no laughing matter.

All he had to do was keep them from crossing the river. That wouldn't be too difficult were two of them and four of us. I liked the odds. Well I did. Then suddenly half the Ares cabin erupted from the trees. The Nike boy swore in Ancient Greek. The chances now, where Blue team four. Red team fourteen. _You can do this._ I thought. _Well, you can try anyway. Ares is all muscle, not much on brains. Okay then, you _might_ be able to do this._

I really didn't have time to think. All of them, apart from Nico and the child of Apollo, charged. I had never fought with a sword before in my life, but I did pretty well for my first time. Two took the on the Nike child, five attacked Percy-they didn't last long. Two attacked Lilibeth, and I got to fight three. Without thinking I tripped a girl and hit another in the back of the head with the handle of my sword. No idea how I knew how to do that, but I just rolled with it. The last on swung his sword at me and I jumped back. He miss three inches!

He then tried to hit me in the head with his blade. I blocked it while managing to lock the blade of the sword to my hilt. Before he realized what I had done, I had him disarmed. The Nike kid took the twelve as prisoners.

Nico drew his sword and archer notched an arrow. Percy was somewhere. Where, I didn't know, but he was probably helping deliver prisoners. So it was just Lilibeth and I take care of the other two. _Ratios: two girls fighting two boys._ I thought. Nico ran across the stream and we met sword. I could hear the whiz of arrows. "Hey." I said to Nico. Smirking he said, "Hey" We met eyes with each other. I smiled and said, "I'm going to win." He laughed, not believing me, he said, "How? I'm not going to let you win." I lifted my foot and quickly brought it down hard on his toes. "Ow!" He yelled. He dropped his sword and I quickly picked it up. He had his back to me, so I whacked him on the back of the helmet with the blade of my sword. I didn't knock him out, but he did kiss the ground. When he got up the tip of my sword was under his chin. The Apollo child ran out of arrows and began to run, and we didn't go after him. "That is how. Welcome to the blue team, prisoner. " I said with a smile.

I was just starting to walk Nico to where Annabeth showed me to take the prisoners, when Percy and Nike kid came back. "Did someone get him for you?" Percy asked. I shook my head, and blushing, Nico said, "She stepped on my toes." Percy laughing slightly. "No seriously what happened?" The Nike kid asked. While explaining everything to them, and Nico blushed harder. "Did this actually happen?" Percy asked Nico. He nodded. "Well you're pretty good for a new kid." said Percy patting me on the back.

As we walked I was careful to keep my sword under his chin and his sword out of his reach. "Sorry." I whispered. He looked at me. "What?" He asked. I looked at him. Still walking, I said, "Sorry if I hurt you when I stepped on your foot." He smiled a little. "Yeah it hurt. Why do you think I said, 'ow'?" I giggled for a second. Then, remember we were still in a game, where people didn't take losing lightly.

I Nico got with other prisoners, and got back to the river all in about five minutes. I hadn't missed much. Several of the Demeter kids were chased over by some Ares kids. Nobody had taken our flag and we didn't get theirs. I knew something was going to happen. Somebody is going to jump out and surprise us somehow. I just had this feeling like the world was waiting for something. Like the world was holding its breath. Then the world began to breathe.

An arrow shot out of the trees. John and Trey suddenly came tumbling out of the underbrush with the Red team's flag. Oh no! Red team's flag... They were twenty feet from our side of the stream. Fifteen feet. No Red team. The red team broke through the forest. _Jinxed it!_ My thoughts screamed. Five feet. Two. I knocked an arrow with my sword. A few more steps! Both of them collapsed at my feet. Groans and boos poured from the Red team group. Lilibeth had gone running to spread the news of the end of the game. Chiron came galloping into the forest.

After everyone had come to the stream and Chiron announced that the blue team won. This is when it got awesome. It started with Trey. All of a sudden Dionysus symbol appeared above his head. People began to push him forward, so that everyone could see. Next was Lilibeth. She was dressed in a pure white dress, hair and makeup were done perfectly. She too was pushed forward. "Aphrodite." I whispered. I had an idea to what was happening, and I knew that either John or I next. John was next. A flaming hammer appeared over his head. "Hephaestus." I muttered. All three of them were in front when people began pushing forward me also. I didn't have time to look up. I stumbled in front with my friends. They just stared above my head, so I looked up and my throat went dry. Above my head was a bright blue, trident. "Poseidon." I muttered under what was left of my breath. Chiron bowed and everyone else followed, except us, "Welcome, son of Dionysus, the daughter of Aphrodite, the son of Hephaestus, and the daughter of Poseidon." Chiron said. _The daughter of Poseidon._ I thought. _Cool._

That evening my Percy lead me back to the Poseidon. When we entered the Tyson was there. "Brother!" Tyson yelled as hugged Percy. "Who is she?" He said pointing to me. "I'm Jenna." I said smiling. "I am a daughter of Poseidon." After I said that I wished I didn't. Tyson yelled, "Sister!" and gave me a bear hug. It felt like I was getting hit by a truck, but I smiled ignoring pain. Percy mouthed the words,_ You'll get used to it._ I nodded hoping that I actually would.

I walked over to an unoccupied bed. Someone gave me a backpack after the game saying it was from Chiron. I sat it on the bed and opened it. Inside the was a Camp Half-Blood shirt, a pair of jeans, a zebra Pillow Pet, and a light blue sleeping bag. Suddenly, on top of it all a small strand of leather appeared. I took it out as more appeared. "What the...?" Percy asked. I shook my head. It was a piece of leather eight inches long. Then, a sword-shaped pendant formed on it. It was a necklace. A tiny trident was carved on one side of the sword. I put it to tie in the back of my neck. We all went to bed a short time after that.

The next morning I woke up an hour before Percy and Tyson. So I had tons of time to get ready. I was laying my bed looking up at the bottom of the top bunk when Percy woke up. I had come to a decision in one hour. I said to Percy, "I can't stay here, yet. It would be a little weird if I got one month into school then suddenly disappeared. I have to leave." He understood, but he wanted to teach me how to use a sword first, and wanted me to practice using my powers. Also told me not to do anything stupid when he wasn't around. I promised, but seriously how much trouble could one twelve year-old demigod girl get into? Don't answer that question.

After breakfast, Percy and I got our armor and started heading towards the sword arena. Annabeth stopped us, "Hey where are you guys..." She noticed my necklace. "Where'd you get that?" I was not quite sure how I was going to explain that the necklace just appeared. Well, maybe it wouldn't be the weirdest thing she'd ever heard. "Percy is going to teach me how to sword fight. Necklace literally materialized in my bag last night. I think it's from Poseidon. It has a trident etched on the back." It took me off to the show. When I made the pendant sword evolved into a real sword! "Whoa!" I said in surprise.

The sword was three feet long, made of Celestial bronze-I had no idea how I knew it was Celestial bronze, so don't ask. Had a six inch strand leather hanging from the bottom. Carved on one side was one inch, silver trident and words: Ποταμός βιασύνη Which meant: River Rush in ancient Greek. "Yeah, Poseidon." said Percy. I nodded saying, "Yup." Annabeth took back the sword that Nico helped me find the previous day. I grabbed each end of the string and the sword shrunk back into a pendant. I put it back on. _Being completely shocked by something. Check._ I thought.

When Percy and I got there, he went over and beyond some of the basics. We did the best five out of nine, while fighting. Percy won over all. I won four times. He won five. I still think the ninth one was pretty close. I packed my bag when I was back in the cabin. Percy said goodbye to me before I walked down the hill. When I reached the bottom, I looked back at the pine. I felt that I had found a second home.


End file.
